


Day 16: Comfort

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [16]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Roy just wants to help, Short, Short One Shot, coming out gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Roy comforts Moss after the dinner with his mother
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Day 16: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> yep im sorry again okay. i promise the next one is nice and fluffy and cute. please enjoy this!! 
> 
> also, imma be honest with you guys, i could write way more than 30 ficlets for this. im probs gonna add some more to the series after the 30 days are up of like little inbetween-y bits, bits i couldn't make fit into a prompt or didn't have room for. would u guys like that?? pls let me know in the comments :)
> 
> todays prompt is “Come here.”

They left Moss’ mum’s house with four big bin-bags full of stuff, a glare from the woman herself and a (metaphorical) black cloud hanging over them. 

It had taken them nearly an hour to clear out Moss’ room. Everything the man had ever owned seemed to be in there, and there had been many a time when Roy had looked over to see his boyfriend staring wistfully at some half-broken item, as if lost in a memory. In the end, they had packed Moss’ clothes, all of his electronics, his comic book collection, and a few precious items that he couldn’t bear to leave behind. Roy had had a cordial conversation with Moss’ mother, and she had agreed that Roy could come along with his car next Saturday and take everything else away. 

She had been adamant that Roy was to come alone: she did not want to see her son at all. 

“I’m sorry,” Roy said as they trudged down the road, two bulging bags a piece. Moss shrugged, eyes glued to the pavement. 

“Not your fault,” he replied. “You didn’t make her react like that.” 

They walked in silence for another few minutes, until Moss stopped suddenly and cursed (well, his version of cursing) under his breath. 

“What?” Roy asked, concerned. He stopped and turned back to look at his boyfriend. 

“Forgot my toothbrush,” Moss said. 

“It’s alright,” Roy said with a small shrug, hoisting one of the bags a little further over his shoulder. “We’ll nip into the shop once we’ve dropped these off at home.” 

“No, we need to go back!” 

Roy had been starting to turn away, but now he stopped and looked back at Moss. He looked upset, staring at the pavement and starting to lose his grip on the bags. 

“Moss, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Roy said gently. “Let’s just go home, yeah?” 

Moss opened his mouth to argue against this, but then thought better of it and shut it again, nodding. They walked together in complete silence until they got back to the flat. 

The second Roy opened the door, Moss dumped the bags he had been carrying just inside the door and rushed inside. Roy heard the bathroom door slam, and then the lock click into place. Furrowing his brow, he put the bags he had been carrying down, shutting the door quietly behind him before going over to the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door. 

“Go away!” Moss shouted. His voice sounded tear-sodden. 

“Sweetheart...” Roy started. Quickly, however, he realised that he had absolutely no idea what to say. His own parents had been more accepting that he could have ever imagined. They had simply gone with it. Moss’ mother had not, not at all. Moss had just been kicked out of the house where he had lived for his entire life by his own _mother_. Of course he was upset, and probably angry too. “It’s okay to be upset, yeah? I know I probably don’t get it, but let me help you?” 

Through the door, he heard a deep sniff, and then the water running. After a moment, the water shut off, the lock clicked and the door swung open. 

Moss was crying. Roy didn’t blame him one bit. His glasses were hanging loosely from his hand and he kept wiping his eyes with the other, so much that they were getting rather red and bloodshot. Roy gave him a sympathetic look. 

_“Come here,”_ was all he said. 

Moss flew forward, burying his face in Roy’s chest. He collided with him so fast that Roy was thrown back against the wall, but Roy didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close. 

“Why?” Moss sobbed, his voice muffled by Roy’s t-shirt. “Why doesn’t she love me anymore?” 

“She does love you,” Roy replied as soothingly as he could, rubbing gentle circles into his partner’s back. “She just... needs some time, that’s all.” 

“Your parents didn’t,” Moss said. He titled his head up to look at Roy, his chin resting on Roy’s chest. His eyes were wide and full of tears. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Roy said. “But everyone’s different.” 

“You really think she’ll come around?” Moss said. He shifted to rest his cheek against Roy’s chest. Roy bit his lip and gave him a small squeeze, electing not to say anything. “Roy?” 

“I don’t know,” the Irishman replied gently. He felt Moss’ breathing hitch against him. “Hey, hey, hey, that’s not to say that she won’t. I hope she will. I’m sure she will.” 

“Okay,” Moss murmured quietly. 

“I’m here for you.” 

“I know.” 

“I’ll always be here for you, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me sing like a canary (i wish lmao) 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
